Wishes
by Tanya Meridia
Summary: When Castiel found him, Dean was on the edge of a clearing; lying on the ground, wrists bound to a tree, the Djinn drinking lazily from a gash in Dean's neck.


When Castiel found him, Dean was on the edge of a clearing; lying on the ground, wrists bound to a tree, the Djinn drinking lazily from a gash in Dean's neck. Castiel grabbed the Djinn and ripped it away from Dean,

"Don't touch him," Castiel growled, shoving the Djinn to the ground,

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" The Djinn hissed,

"Because if you hurt him any further, I will destroy you." It was taking a large amount of Castiel's self-control not to smite the abomination right now, no matter how pointless it would be,

"Wait a moment… You're his angel, aren't you?" The Djinn sounded almost excited. Castiel didn't hesitate before answering,

"Yes. Now get away from him,"

"But I'm only giving him what he wants," The Djinn smirked, causing the tattoos on his face to contort oddly,

"You're killing him,"

"True… but somehow, I don't care. He believes it this time too. I've learned,"

"What do you mean, 'this time'?"

"He woke up," hissed the Djinn, "And he sent me here." Dean had told him about that once. He had wished that Mary wasn't killed by Azazel. Although he had gotten his wish, Sam barely knew him. But he had still wanted to stay. He still wanted to stay and have his life sucked out by the abomination standing in front of him.

"Let him go," Castiel demanded, glaring at the Djinn,

"Why would I do that? There aren't many human souls in here. I'm going to hang on to this one," The Djinn said, with a sick, twisted smile. Castiel punched the Djinn as hard as he could; it flew across the clearing, coming to rest underneath a tree. Castiel knelt in front of Dean, resting his hands on his knees.

"He won't wake up," the Djinn said, crawling towards Dean, "He won't realise this time,"

"Yes, he will," Castiel replied stubbornly,

"He won't, you know. I've learned; I've learned that he doesn't think he can get what he wants," the Djinn had a huge grin on its face now, "So I give him what he wants, but then I take it away. And then I grant a new wish. It's quite entertaining." Castiel could barely contain his own anger now. He wished he was able to smite the wretch. But he couldn't. He was forced to listen the creature's taunting,

"At first, all he wanted was to find his angel. But I couldn't make it that easy," the Djinn said, sounding almost bored. Castiel looked down at Dean's closed eyes, wishing that the lids would lift and show his beautiful green eyes, shining with the light of his soul. Instead, he was forced to listen to further mockery,

"He began to wish for help, for a friend. I gave him one, a vampire. They became brothers, remarkably quickly too." Castiel swallowed hard. Even coming from the desecration, it hurt. _He _was Dean's best friend. _He _was Dean's brother in arms,

"Because, of course, _you _could never be just his _friend_," the Djinn almost spat the word, "No, you've become so much more than that," Castiel froze, wondering what exactly that what was supposed to mean. Was the creature saying that De- Castiel pushed the thought from his mind. He had more important things to worry about. Dean, for one, "When he found you, he was overjoyed. His angel had all but confessed his feelings. But some part of him couldn't accept that. So when it came time to leave, you pushed him away; you chose to stay here," the Djinn continued conversationally. Castiel felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but made no effort to wipe them away. "Back in the world, Sam was whole and undamaged. But he didn't want to hunt. He wanted to stay with his lover. Perhaps Dean was jealous."

"What does that mean?" Castiel demanded. The Djinn didn't answer him; it simply continued its mockery,

"I created monsters to fight and kill. I waited for a wish, but all he wanted was his angel." Castiel was very nearly overcome; of all the things Dean could possibly have wished for, he had wished for Castiel. That thought was followed by a terrible realisation,

"How did you change me?" Castiel demanded, "How did you make him believe it?"

"I made you angry and guilty; I made you hate yourself; I made you suicidal." The Djinn sat above Dean's head, staring intently at his closed eyes, "And then I took you away, I made him think you dead." Castiel gazed down at Dean, wishing he could enter dreams here,

"Dean," he whispered,

"He prays to you, you know. He begs you to come back to him," Castiel reached out to caress Dean's cheek, stroking it with his thumb,

"I'm here Dean," he said quietly, "Come back to me."


End file.
